Noite de Natal
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Uma noite de Natal que pode ser motivo de festas para muitas pessoas,não era o mesmo na vida de Kaname Chidori, mas alguns acontecimentos de ultima hora, podem mudar esse triste destino que lhe foi dado.


Era véspera de Natal, Chidori organizava e limpava suas coisas no apartamento, estava pensativa e não tinha idéias para por em pratica o seu plano miraculoso.

" _Não sei o que faço nesse natal, acordei cedo para limpar a casa mas... simplesmente não sei o que ira acontecer e o que eu irei fazer, meus pais já ligaram me desejando felicidades, meus amigos vão passar com a família e o Sousuke, aquele idiota está em missão como sempre...apesar que ele tinha me ligado que voltaria hoje."_

A garota havia terminado a limpeza, deu um sorriso satisfeito e fitando as luzes da arvore de natal, decidiu então tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa bem quente pois a neve ainda não havia cessado e pelo visto não pararia tão cedo, logo após rumou para o centro da cidade.

- Brr... como está frio!!

Chidori caminhava tranquilamente pelas largas ruas que estavam decoradas com luzes e outras coisas natalinas, ao olhar para as lojas notou um grande movimento de pessoas comprando seus presentes de última hora, até que uma das tais lojas chamou sua atenção, ela resolveu entrar e lá viu algo que imediatamente lembrou daquele sargento estúpido e cabeça oca, um cachecol verde musgo ao qual a garota assimilou aos uniformes de guerras que a maioria dos soldados usavam nos filmes.

- Isso é a cara do Sousuke!

Satisfeita ela pega o cachecol e vai ate o caixa, depois de embrulhado ela pegou a sacola com cuidado e rumou saltitante pela neve, ate esbarrar num homem que jamais tinha visto.

- Olha só, o que uma garota tão bonita faz sozinha numa véspera de natal?

- Isso não é da sua conta panaca!

O homem pegou o braço de Chidori com força, ela largou um olhar mortal para o mesmo.

" Justo quando Sousuke não está me vigiando aparece estes idiotas para me incomodar!"

Chidori deu um berro com raiva soltando um soco com toda a sua força contra o rosto do rapaz que cai com estrelas nos olhos ao chão.

- SOUSUKE!! SEU IDIOTA!

A garota se pos a correr abraçando o presente com força, sentia uma ardência nos olhos, queria chorar mais seu orgulho sempre falou mais forte, ela nunca quis admitir a si mesma que se sentia sozinha, que não sentia falta dos pais que estavam sempre ausentes, não admitia que muitas vezes tinha ciúmes sobre seus amigos, pois ela nunca queria que eles compartilhassem o seu tempo com outras pessoas, pois ela so queria a atenção que nunca teve.

Quando notou já estava na entrada do seu apartamento, seu rosto estava gélido por causa da neve, estava ofegante e assusta com tantos pensamentos negativos em sua cabeça, adentrou rapidamente para dentro de casa e fechando a porta com o trinque, largou o embrulho sobre o sofá.

- Mas que droga, será que nem na véspera de Natal eu não poderei ficar em paz, quando não é estes pervertidos é o Sousuke... explodindo tudo...

Ela calou suas palavras e foi para cozinha preparar a ceia de natal, após alguns horas a mesinha central da sala estava impecável, recheada de comidas coloridas e com uma garrafa de bebida perfeitamente posicionada, olhou para o relógio e viu que faltava menos de uma hora para a meia noite, ligou o radio ao qual estava tocando musicas natalinas, sentou-se no carpete da sala abraçou os joelhos, e ficou olhando o presente que estava do seu lado, só queria chorar naquela noite infernal que aproximava as pessoas, que no caso de Chidori, mais afastava do que alimentava os corações clementes pelo espírito de união e fraternidade que o Natal emanava.

O tempo havia passado rapidamente, ela havia caído no sono, um barulho de porta sendo destravada e alguns passos pesados tomaram conta do lugar, Sousuke havia chegado, estava ofegando pois veio o mais rápido possível, ficou um admirado e ao mesmo tempo chateado ao ver aquela linda mesa perfeitamente posicionada cheia de guloseimas e Chidori ali sentada dormindo no chão, ele fitou o pacote de presente ao seu lado, fazendo aquilo atravessar seu peito como um tiro disparado por algum inimigo, gentilmente ele sentou-se ao lado dela, apoiando sua cabeça no seu ombro cansado e desgastado, ele deu um leve sorriso e disse numa voz quase nula.

- Feliz Natal,Chidori.

Tirou do bolso da farda um pequeno embrulho e colocou sobre a mesa, ele estava tão cansado, seu corpo estava tão dolorido, mas a boa sensação que ele tinha quando estava com ela era única, foi relaxando aos poucos e acabou adormecendo junto da garota, aquele foi um natal estranhos para os dois, mas aquela sensação era única mesmo com os aborrecimentos um havia se adaptado ao outro, e já estava cada vez mais difícil de alguém quebrar aquela ligação.


End file.
